Even the Iciest of Hearts Can Feel
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Totally AU. I haven't even seen s2 of Flash yet but there are spoilers online soo.. This is kinda based on Cisco talking to Killer Frost in the woods. Kind of an idea of what direction it could've gone. [Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I haven't actually seen season 2 of the Flash yet, but the internet is a magical land full of spoilers that you can't always avoid- especially when you're looking for fanfic on your fave characters and ships who you can barely find anything for. So this is totally going to be AU and stuff. Not likely to follow exact cannon, especially since I don't really even know what is and is not cannon yet. Please let me know what you think of any of my stories by reviewing!**

 **This would take place after Zoom kills Deathstorm, I don't know which episode it was. (I saw stuff online about it though.)**

 **Disclaimer: so I don't actually own anything except my quirky and odd ideas. If I had any say they would stop killing Ronnie and he would be with Caitlin and they'd be happy forever and ever.**

I feel cold. Colder than I usually do when I'm away from my Ronnie for any real length of time. Only this won't go away. No matter what I try. No matter how many people I steal heat from nothing seems to help curb the bone chilling cold I feel.

My chest tightens as I lead the breacher and his companions towards Zoom's lair, this other Cisco's words repeating themselves in my mind. They seem to get louder with every repetition, until I feel it pounding in my ears. _"HekilledRonnieHekilledRonnieHeKilledRonnieHeKilledRonnieHeKilled_ _ **RonnieHeKilledRonnieHeKilledRonnie."**_

 __I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd even been holding as Zoom appears in front of me. In front of us I mentally correct myself, I'm actually leading these people to his lair. To get their friend.

I can feel the question before he even speaks. It's obvious he thinks I've betrayed him, and in a way I have by leading these people here to him. I speak up, keeping my voice low and even as I spit out an excuse. "Zoom. I hope you like my gift. The breacher and his little friends." I smirk for good measure as Cisco sucks in a breath. I turn, seeing the shock on his face, the hurt and surprise. So much like my world's Cisco. My best friend, only ever coming second next to my Ronnie of course. I hope he sees through this just as my friend would, and always did somehow.

"You.. lied to me..." His voice is just as bad as his expression, but the only thing he isn't is angry. He's never truly been angry with me for doing what I have to do to survive. Never. And I think even this version of Ramon somehow has the same feelings.

"I had to get you here alive. The only way to do that was to get you to come willingly. Of course I lied." I step backwards and away from them, allowing my frost to spill out around my hands. My only protection and I wanted to be as prepared as possible. I raise my arms in a shrug, not unlike the way I did in the woods.

I continue to move backwards, putting distance between myself and this group of trouble that came in and disrupted everything. But it's not really their fault, is it? Everything that's happened recently has been because of Zoom. All of this is his fault. Every single bit.

My icy heart clenches and I feel an unnatural pain in my chest as the moment Ronnie was murdered replays before my eyes as if I'm watching a movie. Conviction strikes me as this horrible vision is paired with the constant replaying of Cisco's words. Zoom is moving towards them, I feel with an odd certainty that he doesn't plan to kill them either. After all that is the whole reason he locked up the other breacher and _killed_ my Ronnie. _HeKilledRonnieHeKilledRonnieHeKilledRonnieHeKilledRonnie._ The ice in my hands seems to become even colder the more the words repeat themselves, especially so coupled with the memory of being forced to see him kill my Ronnie right in front of me. One of the only times I've ever felt helpless and weak was then, when he took the most precious thing to me away.

Anger flares through me once more and my hands curl themselves into tight fists as my arms raise up closer to my chest. I clench my teeth, willing my unshed tears to stay frozen in my tear ducts. Throwing my hands back out, I swing them lower so that the ground all around us becomes covered with thick ice. Zoom and Vibe's new friends are surrounded by ice which I am still shooting around and even up the walls. There is truly no where for him to go. Moving on ice is quite difficult for anyone, even Zoom with his super speed and special suit. I doubt he thought I'd turn on him. Turning on Zoom means certain death, something I'd be willing to accept. Without my partner I'd surely die when absorbing heat doesn't seem to satisfy my body anymore. It's been less than a day since I'd last been held in his arms and felt the warmth of his body. He's always run hotter for some reason, even before either of our powers manifested.

I don't even hear the words Zoom is speaking, I already know he's mad. But all I can think about is him. My Deathstorm, my Ronnie. My anger bubbles up and some of the words that have been replaying themselves in my mind spill out. "You. Killed. Him. You. Killed. My. Ronnie." each word is clear and punctuated and full of venomous hate for Zoom. The person who we had followed, really only because we valued our lives, was now the person I hated most in this world. Even though I had contempt for Zoom before these feelings were tenfold what I had felt before.

I let out a growl as I attack him, Icy shards spitting from my hands almost quicker than I thought possible. I leap around, managing to dodge Zoom only because of the ice that covered everything slowed him down a considerable amount. My ice is one reason Zoom wanted me on his side, I could actually take him down but with his dangerous hold threatening Ronnie I'd never dared. He was the only reason I didn't stray and betray him before.

I put all of my energy into each blow that I dealt, the next always harder than the last. Zoom is strong, but I am stronger. The cold has nearly consumed me, and I know I won't last much longer, not that I'd want to without my other half. I twist and turn as Zoom deals his blows, suddenly quicker now. All of the sudden he's on the ground groaning in pain. A rather large icicle having found it's home in his abdomen. Suddenly it's quiet. No longer do I hear Cisco's words ringing in my ears or the blows of a fight. The only thing I hear now is my breathing, heavy and erratic. I am close enough that I can watch the light fade from Zoom's eyes. I want him to die slowly and painfully, I don't want to kill him with my kiss. That would give him the easy way out, and he doesn't deserve it. Not after he took the most precious thing in the world from me. My hands clench, willing away the pain of freezing away, at least until after I watch Zoom die.

My legs feel weak and my vision is spotty, but I don't hit the floor when I fall. Instead I find myself being caught by Cisco. He is smart enough to keep our skin from touching, Without proper control I might end up absorbing his heat through my skin instead. It took me awhile to learn how to control that, to where I could touch people for small lengths of time. Never prolonged contact.

"Caitlin." His voice and eyes are both sad. "How can I help you? Let me help you." he pleads. I try to push him away, but am too weak now to do anything.

"I don't want your help. I don't want to live without him." my voice is soft, and even I can hear the pain in my tone. " I want Ronnie." my tears finally find their way out of my eyes and I feel them begin to roll down my cheeks. " I want Ronnie." my voice hiccups slightly and he looks at me with so much understanding it hurts.

"I know. I know." He shakes his head in defeat, there is nothing else he can do for me. Not unless he can bring him back to me, and he knows it. So he does the only thing he can do for me. He holds me while I let the overwhelming cold continue to spread, to take over and freeze me. Finally I cry, I cry for all the time lost, all the things we should have had time to do but now don't. I cry for my Ronnie, my love, my husband.

As blackness begins to overtake my already hazy vision I whisper out one last coherent thing to him. The other world's Cisco, Vibe. My friend.

"Thank you."


End file.
